jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Island Survivors
This is a series that concerns a family of Jurassic Park visitors, named Joe, David, Tess, and Terrence, who were on the safari tour, but after an incident involving an angry Triceratops, they are stranded in the middle of the island, and their main goal is to make it to the visitor centre alive. But with hungry dinosaurs every step of the way, will they ultimately be able to complete this goal? There are four episodes in this series. Episode 1 This is the pilot episode of the series. It begins with the four visitors inside the InGen helicopter on their way to Isla Nublar, discussing their excitements and plans about their visit to Jurassic Park. After reading the brochure, Joe suggests that after checking in to the visitor centre, they would start with the Safari Tour, and then the Jungle River Cruise. Shortly afterwards, they arrive on the island and drop their luggage off at the visitor centre. They get in line for the Safari Tour, and once on board they see several dinosaurs, including a pair of Parasaurolophus drinking by a lake with a Stegosaurus plodding nearby, a flock of Hypsilophodon grazing, a Shunosaurus, and a herd of Pentaceratops. However, soon an angry Triceratops charges their vehicle and rams it off the edge of a tall cliff. Miraculously, they emerge from the vehicle completely unscathed, but in front of them they see a sign that says... DANGER CARNIVORE AREA ...in blood-red lettering, with a picture of a raptor beneath it. They are very frightened, and decide to find a way to make it back to the visitor centre. A short while into their walk through the jungle, a pair of Deinonychus cut them off. Luckily Joe, who carries a tranq rifle with him for emergencies, shoots both of them in the head, and they quickly become comatose. However, they then realize that those two were members of a much larger pack, and dozens of Deinonychus close in on the four from all directions. They flee for their lives. One Deinonychus knocks David to the ground, but he throws a punch to the dinosaur's snout and it releases its grip, temporarily stunned by the blow. Another pair of Deinonychus corner Terrence, but David wraps his arms around its neck and wrestles it to the ground, where he strangles it to death. The four flee into an area of very dense jungle, where the Deinonychus cannot follow. However, they hear chirping all around them, and find that a very large group of Compsognathus has them trapped. The screen then goes black, with the words... TO BE CONTINUED ...on it. Characters Joe: A 36-year-old who used to be a ranger in a wilderness park, and still carries his old tranq rifle from that job with him for emergencies. Tess: Joe's wife. She is two years younger than Joe and easily gets panicky in the face of dinosaurs. David: Joe and Tess's 17-year-old son. He is very brave and will risk his life to protect his younger brother and parents from danger. He is on his high school's wrestling team, so has gotten a lot of practice for dealing with dinosaurs. Terrence: David's younger brother. He is only eight, so he is virtually defenceless, requiring his older brother to come to his aid whenever he is in danger. Dinosaurs Episode 1 *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Shunosaurus *Pentaceratops *Triceratops *Deinonychus *Compsognathus Category:FanFiction